Launch Date: Voltron S8E1 retold thru Klance
by 666nymph
Summary: Tomorrow is the the day Team Voltron and the Atlas launch back into space. Lance needs to tell Keith how he feels before he misses his chance, but how will Keith feel? Basically the same story as S8E1 but with an AU perspective where Klance exists. MATURE CONTENT. Klance (Lance X Keith). Wingman!Hunk, Guardian!Shiro, Queer!Lance, Queer!Keith, Trans!Pidge, Queer!Allura
1. Chapter 1

**Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016) is the rebooted version of the original Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984) series. All characters, plot lines/story/settings, as well as series lore/mythos belongs to the creators of V:LD. This fanfic is merely meant to pay homage to a fantastic series I love and cherish. Please support the series (as well as its predecessor) by viewing it on its original platform, supporting authentic series merch, and supporting the fandom :) thanks and please leave reviews!**

* * *

So I hardcore ship Klance. This is just a version of V:LD Season 8 Episode 1 with Klance instead of Allurance.

That being said... **SPOILER ALERT VOLTRON:LD SEASON 8.**

I literally cried watching this episode because: 1) last season of V:LD & 2) Lance and Allura T_T

I just had to make a Klance version of this episode because I'm hella here for the gay ships even though the str8 ones touch my heart too lmfao. Enjoy!

* * *

Lance sat in the Mess Hall of the Atlas Prep Camp. Today was their last day on Earth before the Atlas and Voltron depart for space in hopes of defeating the Galra Empire. Lance had spent so many years preparing to end this war and save the universe but his mind was thick with worry and doubt. Sitting alone at a table Lance watched Hunk with his family. The big guy was so happy to have them back it almost brought Lance away from his thoughts. Almost.

You see, Lance had unfinished business. When they finally came back to Earth, Lance had planned on confessing his true feelings to someone. He had hoped on asking them out on a date and maybe something even more…..something like a true relationship before blasting back off into immediate danger. This person was, of course, Keith.

Lance had always had a crush on Voltron's current leader. Keith had been the most adept, most advanced cadet at the Space Garrison during their times on Earth pre-Voltron. He was a troublemaker and the two were always at odds, but deep down Lance knew it wasn't just jealousy that sparked their rivalry. Lance was competing for Keith to merely _notice him_. The raven haired boy had been so mysterious and detached from the others it fascinated Lance. He wanted to get to know the kid but the more he got rejected, the more he attempted to best the other and gain his approval.

When Keith was first revealed as Paladin of the Red Lion, Lance was so happy his crush would be on his Space Savior team with him. Then Keith took over as leader after Shiro disappeared. Then Keith disappeared himself only to come back with a pet space-wolf and the revelation of his Galra ancestry. Lance had gone through a whole rollercoaster of emotions with this dude, all without letting him know. When Team Voltron finally reached Earth and were immediately met with a full out battle for survival, Lance knew he needed to act on his emotions. He needed to at least say something before he ended up dying with regret. That was what Lance had on his mind right up until Hunk plopped himself across from him, beaming with happiness.

"Dude, I can't believe today is our last day on Earth. Tomorrow, we're back out there saving the Universe and keeping everyone back here safe from annihilation!"

"Yeah." Lance replied meekly, still lost in thought.

"I mean we're practically HEROES. After all we did, we came back and saved even more lives! We're rugged space warriors and NOTHING can stop us back out there!"

"Mmmhmmm." Lance could tell Hunk was high from spending time with his family. His usual fraidy-cat behavior was overpowered by the love and affection he had been receiving. Lance was happy for him but couldn't leech off his happy buzz. Drifting back into the conversation, Lance finally gave a full response.

"...I mean can you believe they made a television show off us Lance? Who would've thought! They got almost everything right-your character is pretty spot on, but they made Coran all "serious"and macho I mean, bwahahahahha c'mon right? Allura is a little...weird too. But I think they're hinting at a love interest between her and Keith-"

"What?!"Lance blurted out while jumping up, "Allura and Keith?!"

"Uh...yeah?"

"It should be Keith and Lan-" Lance cut himself off with his own hands. He felt his blush burst on his face like fresh roses and sat down without another word.

 _Fuck…..._ he thought.

"Uh….Lance…? Do you lik-er….is uh, something, uh, wrong?" Lance could tell Hunk was feeling awkward. He was caring but never wanted to overstep his boundaries. With a sigh Lane finally looked up at Hunk.

Even though Lance always tried to look strong and self-assured, deep down he was a big ol' softie. When he met Hunk's eyes Lance could feel his tears building as he tried to blink them away. No one's ever seen Lance so broken and he didn't want that to be now but for some reason, he let his heart pour out.

"Hunk I need to say something to you."

With a stare of pure concern, Hunk gave Lance a reassuring nod. "Dude, we've been through almost everything together. I love you like a brother. Tell me?"

Lance felt his throat tighten. He had never said the words out loud before but he knew he needed to get it off his chest. He needed advice and Hunk was the most trustworthy guy he knew.

"Hunk. I don't know how to say this but….ev-ever since we started out as cadets at the Space Garrison I...I've been holding onto a secret. It has eaten away at me on the inside and I just can't go back out there tomorrow unless I resolve it...I'm so scared and I have no clue what to do….."

"Lance..what is it?"

With a deep sigh Lance met Hunk's eyes again and said, "Hunk I...I have a crush on Keith."

For a moment or two there was a pregnant pause. Then Hunk finally spoke.

"Makes sense."

"Wha-excuse me?"

"Well I mean, that just makes everything so clear to me now. I always thought you hated Keith while at the Garrison but the more we spent time together on Team Voltron I noticed things. You giving Keith weird looks, Keith looking back at you while you weren't looking, the rivalry yáll always had. Now I see it more clearly. I mean, duhhh why didn't I guess this?"

"Wait you think Keith gave me looks back?"

"Think? I've seen him countless times staring at you during training and field missions. And vice versa mind you. You two have also always been the only one who can calm the other down. Like when we got lost in that deadly space mist that messed up our Lions while chasing Lotor? You were able to stop Keith from leaving us all behind."

Lance's mind was spinning. How could he had missed all this?

"So...what are you saying?"

Hunk let out a hearty chuckle. "I'm saying, Lance, that I still love you and this changes nothing, it only makes thing easier to read now. And also, that I think Keith may be holding onto a similar secret."

Lance felt himself pale. "What should I do then? I don't want us to not have anything before we go out and things change again. Hunk I-"

"Well, how about you ask him out on a date after the briefing meeting? We should get going to that right now anyway." With that bomb, Hunk jumped up from thr table.

"In 20 minutes, ask my intergalactic space odyssey schoolmate crush on a date? Hunk no! What kind of a-"

"That's final mister! C'mon we better go!" Hunk grinned as he grabbed Lance by the arms and pulled him to the briefing room.

* * *

I was gonna make this a one-shot but honestly let's make this a full on thing y all.

Next chapter coming soon! Please leave me reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016) is the rebooted version of the original Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984) series. All characters, plot lines/story/settings, as well as series lore/mythos belongs to the creators of V:LD. This fanfic is merely meant to pay homage to a fantastic series I love and cherish. Please support the series (as well as its predecessor) by viewing it on its original platform, supporting authentic series merch, and supporting the fandom :) thanks and please leave reviews!**

* * *

The briefing meeting went along fairly fast, much to Lance's dismay. Keith sat near the head of the table where Shiro and Lance's sister Veronica stood. Allura sat between Keith and Hunk, the latter whom Lance sat next to. Pidge sat across from Lance next to his father and the rest of the crew took their places around the room and table. Lance couldn't help fidgeting before and during the briefing.

As Shiro started the meeting, Lance glanced towards Keith. The Voltron leader was dressed in the Base Uniforma like everyone else, but everyone still knew who he was and what his rank was. The scar he obtained during his space travels alongside his mother Kroila was facing away from Lance but he knew it was still there. The day Keith came back from his MIA, Lance had seen the scar and wanted nothing more than to hold Keith in his arms till the boy turned purple. To have the boy back with nothing more than a scar, Lance had been so relieved.

Without realizing he had been staring, Lance held his glance till Keith turned his head and made eye contact with the Red Paladin. For a moment, the two held their eye contact until Lance turned so his blush couldn't give away his secret before he could.

 _Could it be true? What Hunk said…..what if I've been so blind to notice that, even if Keith had feelings, they're long gone by now? This is such a stupid idea. Even if I do ask Keith out on a date, he'll say no and I'll ruin the team dynamic….._

As Lance wallowed in his dilemmas, the meeting went on and concurred. Lance briefly payed attention when Keith spoke but quickly went back to twiddling his thumbs when the two made eye contact a second time. As everyone rose to leave, Lance tried sneak away before Hunk could force him to face his biggest fear. Fat chance.

"Oooooh no you don't mister!" Hunk plucked Lance by the ear and dragged him to a corner, "You heard Shiro! He said spend time with the ones you love the most tonight, on our last night on Earth. That means you absolutely _have to_ ask-" Lance clasped Hunk's mouth shut before he could give away anymore embarrassing information.

"Hunk, this really isn't a good idea…"

"Nonsense! I saw the way you two looked at each other in the meeting. Did you see Keith's blush? I mean of course you didn't but anyway, oh look! He's coming over now! Hey Keith!"

Before Lance could even respond to Hunk, his crush walked right up to the both of them.

"Hey Hunk. Lance," Keith gave the latter a pleasant smile, "so, what are you two going to do tonight?"

"Oh. Well, actually, I had plans with my family tonight so I'll, uh, catch you two later then! See ya!" With that, Hunk turned and speed walked out the door, "Oh, but Lance isn't doing much!"

 _Okay, really Hunk?! How could he make things so awkward?_

Lance and Keith stood together in silence for a beat before either of them said anything. Lance could hardly ever meet Keith's eye but today was particularly difficult.

"So...Hunk said you weren't doing anything?"

"Oh...yeah, well I'm not doing much, just dinner with my family. I mean, I LOVE family dinners but usually I sit at the kids table and it's annoying as fuck but I mean, yeah I'm not doing anything. What about you?" Lance mentally facepalmed. His diarrhea mouth had struck again and he was so embarrassed to have revealed he has always sat at the kids table every family dinner.

Keith let out an honest laugh before replying.

"Honestly, not much. I've spent the day with Kroila. We don't have plans tonight so I think I'm not doing anything."

Lance's breathing hitched making his next few phrases difficult to get out.

"Well, if you want to, you could maybe come over and have dinner with me and my family. I mean, if you want to. It's as bad as I've made it out to be. It'd be fun, plus we could spend time together and-', before he could go any further, Lance's blush cut him off.

Dropping his gaze, Lance starred at his feet, "So yeah. It's a stupid idea anyway. Sorry I asked.."

"Oh. Well..I didn't think so. Family dinner sounds really nice actually."

Lance's heart jolted. He looked up and asked incredulously, "Really?"

"Sure!", Keith laughed. "It sounds fun! How about we meet up at my room around sunset?"

Lance was stunned. 'Uh, y-yeah! Sounds good! Dress snazzy, alright?"

With a grin, the next thing Keith said threw Lance's heart for a leap; "Great. It's a date then."

* * *

Dunh, dunh, DUNNNHHHHH! Next chapter up soon!


End file.
